


Fragments

by Until_Bliss



Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Until_Bliss/pseuds/Until_Bliss
Summary: Nothing hurts more than loving someone from afar...
Relationships: Emily Dickinson/Susan "Sue" Gilbert
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Fragments

Faint touches under the luminance of flickering lights. The soft skin beneath Emily’s fingertips and how they grow bolder under the shudder of Sue’s skin. How soft her voice along the shell of Emily’s ear wavers under baited breath. 

And it’s falls into something of a bad habit.

Stares of longing from across the room in places that shouldn’t be, especially around her family and snobby women looking for new town gossip. They sneak away more often than most with burning eyes of scrutiny boring holes into Emily’s dress and her brothers prickling gaze as Emily assures them that there’s urgent matters to attend to.

And there is. Falling into fits of giggles about everything and nothing at all as Sue smiles wider than she has in months and Emily finds that their little charade is worth the chaos thats sure ensue at the end of this game of theirs. Because nothing good comes after epic happiness such as this.

And maybe Emily’s foolish for clinging to warm moments hidden in the confines of her bedroom and their secret place, and maybe she gotten a little too comfortable with the subtle touches when no ones looking and kisses that she’s deemed just for her. And that was the problem.

She wasn’t hers.

Seeing Sue in a mist of giggles and brown eyes crinkling in the way that they did for her only now, they were aimed at her brother. And Emily didn’t know what hurt more but it still hurt all the same as one thing became quite clear.Sue wasn’t hers to have. She wasn’t hers to love.

And Emily hates that she was never hers...not even a little bit.


End file.
